


Ничего уже не будет как прежде

by CommanderShally



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Кью навещает Жан-Люка спустя некоторое время после битвы при Волке 359.





	Ничего уже не будет как прежде

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - начало 4 сезона. Намеки на кьюкард. Небечено!

Ничего уже не будет как прежде.

Жан-Люк сидит на одной из биокроватей в лазарете и слушает как Беверли говорит. Она кажется не замолкает ни на секунду и наверняка каждое сказанное ею слово очень важно, но Жан-Люк совершенно не в состоянии ее услышать.

Ничего уже не будет как прежде и кажется он никак не может понять свое отношение к этому.

— Отличие как вы видите минимальное, — Беверли улыбается — мягко и от выражения ее лица становится легче. — Заметить можно только при естественном освещении.

Жан-Люк кивает и даже заставляет уголки своих губ слегка приподняться. Черт возьми если он не произведет наилучшее впечатление на Беверли, она может что-то заподозрить и оставить его в лазарете еще на одну ночь.

Но кажется часы, проведенные за отыгрыванием частного детектива, не проходят даром и Беверли покупается на искусственное воодушевление на лице Жан-Люка.

Он уходит из лазарета и даже не оглядывается. Беверли что-то говорит ему вслед, но Жан-Люк не реагирует.

Ничего уже не будет как прежде и возможно нет больше смысла прокручивать эту мысль у себя в голове снова и снова, но Жан-Люк не может.

Вся дорога от Беверли до каюты капитана занимает пять минут и на этом коротком пути, к счастью, не возникает необходимости касаться предметов. Жан-Люк дожидается, когда двери закрываются за ним и только сейчас позволяет себе поднять правую руку к лицу и внимательно, словно впервые осмотреть ее.

Сходство поразительное. Ощущения передаются с невероятной точностью. Ни о каком отличии цвета при освещении корабля даже думать нет смысла.

Но все равно что-то не так.

Жан-Люк не может сформулировать то что его гнетет. Можно обмануть мозг и всю нервную систему подключив к ним идеальную замену утерянной конечности, ничем не уступающей оригиналу. Вся мелкая моторика восстановлена и кажется, что протез даже пришлось делать чуть хуже, чем обычно, чтобы отразить на нем тот факт, что Жан-Люк давно уже не молодой человек.

— Я смотрю, mon capitaine, вы обзавелись некоторыми новыми частями тела? — голос Кью звучит практически из ниоткуда. Привычный полумрак каюты не дает сразу понять в какую сторону нужно повернуться чтобы увидеть Кью.

Он оказывается в кресле за столом Жан-Люка, в привычной командной форме.

— А что стало со старыми раз вы избавились от них? — Кью крутит в руках потрепанный томик трудов по археологии, словно не может решить, как правильно держать книгу.

Жан-Люк не знает, что ему ответить. Вернее, он просто не в состоянии. Он делает шаг в сторону Кью и кажется, что на очередном выдохе что-то из его рта даже вылетает и оно весьма похоже на «Кью» — но оно так и не обретает полной силы и растворяется в гуле переборок.

— О право, mon capitaine, не стоило прилагать столько усилий чтобы доказать, что вы людишки не такие уж и скучные, — Кью закидывает ноги на стол и широко улыбается. — Но попытка засчитана. Вы меня весьма развлекли пока играли за Борга.

Воздух встает у Жан-Люка прямо в горле и кажется на глазах едва ощутимо выступают слезы — он успевает их сморгнуть, пока все не стало совсем необратимо. Правая ладонь совершенно неосознанно сжимается в кулак следуя примеру своей старшей сестры и Жан-Люк вдруг очень отчетливо понимает, что именно его беспокоило все то время как ему поставили протез.

Каждый раз, когда Жан-Люк начинает движение правой рукой он ожидает что оно будет… более механическим. Из головы Жан-Люка навсегда пропадает понимание и осознание того как движется настоящая живая конечность. Вместо этого в его разуме навсегда останется нестираемая печать Борга, понимание что там, где должна пульсировать кровь отныне работает гидравлика. Вместо ограниченной твердости кости — бессмертный полимер, который возможно будет служить свой срок даже после того как тело Жан-Люка превратится в прах.

Ничего больше не будет как прежде. К механическому сердцу добавляется рука и кто знает может быть это еще не конец.

Кью же как будто ловит этот момент осознания, понимает, что он случился — вскакивает на месте и наклоняется над столом глядя Жан-Люку прямо в глаза.

— Что же, Жан-Люк, я здесь с вами уже целых… — с этими словами Кью смотрит на свое правое запястье хотя на нем нет часов, — пять минут, а вы все еще на меня не накричали. Теряете хватку, mon capitaine.

Нет, это не ярость. Что-то более холодное и оттого опасное — Жан-Люк хватает Кью за грудки, натягивая до предела темно-красную ткань. Кью нависает над столешницей так, что, если Жан-Люк его отпустит он упадет.

— Ты… — правая кисть сжимается в кулак до предела, кажется, что форма Кью начинает трещать. Ну или у Жан-Люка разыгрывается воображение и все это ему только кажется.

— Неужели вы позволите себе применить силу? — Кью выглядит абсолютно спокойным — более того, в его взгляде вспыхивает знакомая искорка, за появлением которой обычно ничего хорошего не следует. — Вам нравится держать меня так… в полном подчинении?

На лице Кью расцветает улыбка настолько недвусмысленная что негодование, нахлынувшее на на Жан-Люка как волной смыло. Он разжимает правую ладонь, отпускает Кью и тот вспышкой растворяется в воздухе и появляется уже на фоне бескрайнего космоса, подпирая собой переборку.

— Ну признайтесь же, что сила опьяняет.

Жан-Люк смотрит на Кью, потом на свою правую руку. А потом снова на Кью и впервые за последнее время понимает, что именно чувствует.

Ничего уже не будет как прежде, но разве изменения не свойственны естественному процессу бытия? Эта мысль оседает в растревоженном раздражением разуме Жан-Люка как в самой благодатной почве и сразу же пускает корни.

— Я думаю, мне нужно посетить лазарет еще раз, — произносит он и быстро выходит из каюты. Кажется, Кью так и остается стоять возле окон…

— Вы хотите сделать что? — Беверли выглядит немного удивленной — в конце концов Жан-Люк вышел от нее всего несколько минут назад.

— Доктор Кра… Беверли, — Жан-Люк начинает говорить тише, словно боится спугнуть своим внезапно проснувшимся воодушевлением и пониманием, — я прошу вас не подгонять настройки протеза под меня, чтобы полностью сымитировать… ту руку что я потерял.

Беверли начинает выглядеть если не испуганной, то озадаченной точно.

— Я прошу вас вот это, — Жан-Люк поднимает правую ладонь на уровень головы, показывая протез Беверли так, словно она видит его впервые, — вернуть к состоянию до возрастной корректировки.

— Жан-Люк, вы понимаете, что тогда рука будет какое-то время вас не слушаться и придется заново учиться ею пользоваться? — Беверли немного хмурится. Совсем чуть-чуть выдавая то, как ее беспокоит не столько физическое, сколько эмоциональное состояние капитана — Жан-Люк уверен на сто процентов, что после ему придется провести еще одни разговор еще и с Деанной.

— Беверли, мне и так придется заново учиться… быть человеком, — тут Жан-Люк лишь немного позволяет себе пропустить наружу терзающий его страх, что у него никогда до конца не получится вернуться к состоянию «индивид». — Вы собирали мое тело по частям в единое целое, а мне предстоит проделать тоже самое и с разумом. Не без помощи советника Трой конечно же.

— Но… — Беверли перебивает, но она уже не так напряжена, как в самый первый момент, когда Жан-Люк вернулся в лазарет.

— Что именно пострадало в моем сознании я понимаю. Поверьте, мне этот хор Борга я слышу не только во сне, он до сих пор является ко мне и наяву — Жан-Люк решает, что подобное признание спустя такое небольшое время после Волка 359 нисколько не повредит ему. Возможно даже наоборот. — Но мне необходимо разобраться как пострадало мое тело, чтобы вернуть себе свое я в том числе и телесное.

Кажется, теперь до Беверли доходит. Она кивает. Она знает, что Жан-Люк будет мучительно долго учиться держать чашку эрл грея в правой руке чтобы не обжечься. Что он заставит его мозг адаптироваться к новым условиям, создавать новые нервные связи, чтобы работать с протезом не хуже, чем с настоящей конечностью. Что исцеление наступит в тот момент, когда Жан-Люк примет каждое изменение, произошедшее с ним, позволит ему стать частью себя и стать лучше и сильнее.

«Ничего никогда не будет как прежде», — думает Жан-Люк возвращаясь в свою каюту, невольно гадая ушел ли Кью и нет — и неосознанно надеясь, что второе. В конце концов искать мир со своим новым я можно начать с завуалированной благодарности Кью — за то, что в этой непостоянной вселенной его назойливость стала константой. Необходимой точкой опоры, которых в жизни Жан-Люка осталось не так уж и много.  



End file.
